The ability of pathogenic and food-spoilage microorganisms to adhere to surfaces is widely recognized as a serious problem. Current evidence suggests that microorganisms attached to surfaces are less susceptible to the killing effects of sanitizers, disinfectants, and sterilants. In the food industry, bacteria residing on food-contact surfaces of food processing machinery, food preparation implements, and packaging can be a difficult-to-eradicate source of dangerous infection. In many instances, increasing the concentration of chemical sterilants is impracticable. High sterilant concentrations can also pose a health risk to personnel using these agents. High concentrations of some sterilants can cause damage to the surfaces or articles exposed thereto. Also, such high levels can result in unacceptable levels of chemical residuals in the surfaces which can pass to other materials, such as food, that subsequently contact the surfaces. Finally, higher chemical concentrations do not necessarily result in greater sanitation efficiency.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a way to inhibit the attachment of bacteria to substantially solid surfaces and articles, particularly to such surfaces and articles intended for food contact use.
There is also a need for a way to prevent bacterial colonization of substantially solid surfaces and articles, particularly such surfaces and articles intended for food-contact use.
There is also a need for food-contact surfaces and articles exhibiting antimicrobial activity.
There is also a need for such surfaces and articles capable of killing bacteria present in substances such as food brought into contact with such surfaces and articles.
There is also a need for food-contact surfaces and articles having an antimicrobial characteristic that does not add ingestive toxicity or altered flavor or odor to foods contacting such surfaces and articles.
There is also a need for a way to render food-packaging materials capable of killing bacteria in foods that contact the materials.
There is also a need for a method for preparing a surface or article for food-contact use so as to substantially prevent transfer of bacteria from the surface or article to food ultimately contacting the surface or article.
In addition, there is a need for such an agent that is non-toxic and ingestible.